Reinforce
Spells 'Black Impact' *Reinforce charges her fist with dark energy and then punches with great force, pushing the target backwards *'Hotkey:' W *'Effect:' **'Level 1: '''Deals 200 damage and pushes the enemy away. **'Level 2: Deals 275 damage and pushes the enemy away. **'Level 3: '''Deals 350 damage and pushes the enemy away. **'Level 4: 'Deals 425 damage and pushes the enemy away. **'Level 5: Deals 500 damage and pushes the enemy away. *'Mana:' 200 *'Target:' Single *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Cooldown: '''14 seconds 'Absorption' *Reinforce casts a composite spell to capture and transfer into a "Force field capture space" where they are greeted by a clone of Reinforce that will attack the captured enemy. *'Hotkey:' E *'Effect:' **'Level 1: Clone deals 40 damage per second, force field has 400 health. **'Level 2: '''Clone deals 60 damage per second, force field has 600 health. **'Level 3: 'Clone deals 80 damage per second, force field has 800 health. **'Level 4: 'Clone deals 100 damage per second, force field has 1000 health. **'Level 5: Clone deals 120 damage per second, force field has 1200 health. *'Mana:' 300 *'Target:' Single *'Cast Time:' 1 second cast time *'Cooldown: '''30 seconds 'Sleipnir' *Reinforce casts a spell to make the wings on her back increase in size, while under this effect her physical damage, and attack speed are greatly increased, Sleipnir also grants a small aoe around Reinforce dealing damage to any enemy. *'Hotkey:' R *'Effect:' **'Level 1: 20% bonus damage, 30% bonus attack speed. 50 aoe damage per second **'Level 2: '''30% bonus damage, 40% bonus attack speed. 60 aoe damage per second **'Level 3: '40% bonus damage, 50% bonus attack speed. 70 aoe damage per second **'Level 4: '50% bonus damage, 60% bonus attack speed. 80 aoe damage per second **'Level 5: 60% bonus damage, 70% bonus attack speed. 90 aoe damage per second *'Mana:' 450 *'Target:' Single *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Cooldown: '''40 seconds *'Upgrade:' Dark page 2 'Bloody Daggers' *Reinforce casts a spell generating a ring of red daggers then fires them leaving trails of red light. *The ring of daggers can point outwards from the caster or inwards surrounding the target. They are extremely useful for trapping enemies. *'Hotkey:' T *'Effect:' **'Level 1: Generates 3 daggers dealing 200 damage each up to 600 damage total, poisons enemy dealing 10 damage per second, and slows attack speed plus movement speed by 15% for 20 seconds **'Level 2: '''Generates 5 daggers dealing 200 damage each up to 1000 damage total, poisons enemy dealing 10 damage per second, and slows attack speed plus movement speed by 15% for 20 seconds **'Level 3: 'Generates 7 daggers dealing 200 damage each up to 1400 damage total, poisons enemy dealing 10 damage per second, and slows attack speed plus movement speed by 15% for 20 secondsh **'Level 4: 'Generates 9 daggers dealing 200 damage each up to 1800 damage total, poisons enemy dealing 10 damage per second, and slows attack speed plus movement speed by 15% for 20 seconds **'Level 5: Generates 11 daggers dealing 200 damage each up to 2200 damage total, poisons enemy dealing 10 damage per second, and slows attack speed plus movement speed by 15% for 20 seconds *'Mana:' 800 *'Target:' Aoe *'Cast Time:' 1 second *'Cooldown: '''45 seconds *'Upgrade:' Dark page 3 Dark Pages 'Dark Page 1' *'Hotkey:' W *'Pages Used:' 1 *'Cooldown: 54 seconds *'Effect: '''Allows Reinforce to instantly teleport to the specifc target point with 2000 range of Reinforce. 'Dark Page 2 *'Hotkey:' E *'Pages Used:' 2 *'Cooldown: '''54 seconds *'Effect: Physical attacks during the use of Sleipnir will cause Reinforce to push the enemy backwards a minimal distance and deal 30 extra damage per attack. *'''Note: Must be used before Sleipnir is activated 'Dark Page 3' *'Hotkey:' R *'Pages Used:' 3 *'Cooldown: '''84 seconds *'Effect: Increases Bloody Dagger damage by 50 each dagger and increases poison damage to 50 per second '''Dark Page 4'' - Photon Lancer Genocide Shift' *'Hotkey:' T *'Pages Used:' 4 *'Cooldown: 108 seconds *'Effect: '''Reinforce levitates into the air and fires energy in an aoe dealing 210/250/290/330/370 level based damage per hit and stunning the target for 0.3 seconds once for 5 seconds once airborne. *'Note: Skill level is reinforce's level / 4 or every 4 levels will improve skill damage 'Field Barrier' *'Hotkey:' F *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Cooldown: '''48 seconds *'Effect: Makes your hero immune to all forms of damage for 1.5 seconds. Attributes '''Limit Break One *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey:' W *'Effect: '+15 to all stats *'Mana:' 250 *'Range: '''Self *'Target: Self *'''Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''15 seconds *'Cooldown: 98 seconds *Allows the use of Limit Break Two within 4 seconds of being cast. '''Limit Break Two *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey:' W *'Effect: '+25 to all stats *'Mana:' 250 *'Range: '''Self *'Target: Self *'''Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''15 seconds *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'''Requires: Limit Break One activated 'Dark Force Shield' *Reinforce uses her vast amount of energy to create a basic Ancient Belkan shield-type defensive spell *'Effect: '''Reinforce adds 100 health, 400 mana, 5% magic resistance and 5 armor to herself *'Requires: Acquire Dark Force Shield '''Gefängnis der Magie (Magical Prison) *Generates a magical field around Reinforce in a aoe surrounding a vast area, entrapping all inside or those who dare to enter *'Effect: '''Creates a circle around Reinforce in a 1000 Aoe, Healing Reinforce for 900 Health instantly as well as decreasing everyone but Reinforce's movement speed by 50% and increases Reinforce's attack and movement speed by 60%. *'Hotkey:' T *'Mana:'' 0' *'Range:' Self *'Area of Effect: '''1000 *'Target: Area *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: 20 seconds *'Cooldown: '''90 seconds *'Requires: Acquire Gefängnis der Magie '''Starlight Breaker *A signature spell spell of Nanoha Takamachi, stolen by Reinforce (Rein's sounds much sexier when cast) *'Effect: '''Reinforce casts Starlight Breaker and after 2 seconds fires a beam dealing int * 5 + 700 dmg in a straight line in front Reinforce. *'Hotkey:' S *'Mana: 850 *'Target: '''Straight Line *'Cast Range: unknown *'Travel Distance:' unknown *'Cast Time:' 2 Seconds *'Cooldown:' 70 seconds *'Requires:' Acquire Tome of the Night Sky *Note: when typing -bs it will cause Reinforce to jump back a small distance when casting Starlight but reduces max range *typing -n returns the starlight to normal 'Diabolic Emission' *Reinforce casts Diabolic Emission, the spell creates a black sphere of energy which collapses in on itself then expands outwards rapidly towards the enemy. The spell's area of effect is immensely large *'Effect: '''Summons a ball of dark energy in a 2000 aoe from Reinforce, Starting from 1 second onward it deals 70 damage every 0.5 seconds, slows movement speed by 25%, and pulses for int * 2 bonus damage for its duration *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana:' 500 *'Cast range:' 'unknown' *'Area of Effect: 2000 *'Target: '''Area *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Duration: 5 seconds *'Cooldown: '''50 seconds *'Requires: Acquire Tome of the Night Sky '''Automatic Defense System *Generates a magical field around Reinforce in a aoe surrounding a vast area, entrapping all inside or those who dare to enter *'Effect: '''Summons 5 automatic tentacles dealing int + agi / 2 damage in a 300 aoe and slows enemy movement speed by 25% in a 500 aoe *'Hotkey:' F *'Mana: 250 *'Range:' Self *'Area of Effect: 500 *'Target: '''Area *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Duration: 15 seconds *'Cooldown: '''45 seconds *'Requires: Acquire Tome of the Night Sky Upgrades '''Acquire Dark Force Shield *Allows Reinforce to Passively Gain Dark Force Shield *Reinforce adds 100 health, 400 mana, 5% magic resistance and 5 armor to herself *'Cost: '''15 'Acquire Gefängnis der Magie' *Allows Reinforce to use Gefängnis der Magie *Creates a circle around Reinforce in a 1000 Aoe, Healing Reinforce for 900 Health instantly as well as decreasing everyone but Reinforce's movement speed by 50% and increases Reinforce's attack and movement speed by 60%. *'Cost: 18 '''Acquire Tome of the Night Sky *Allows Reinforce to use Starlight Breaker, Diabolic Emission, and Automatic Defense System *Reinforce casts Starlight Breaker and after 2 seconds fires a beam dealing int * 5 + 700 dmg in a straight line in front Reinforce. *Summons a ball of dark energy in a 2000 aoe from Reinforce, Starting from 1 second onward it deals 70 damage every 0.5 seconds, slows movement speed by 25%, and pulses for int * 2 bonus damage for its duration *Summons 5 automatic tentacles dealing int + agi / 2 damage in a 300 aoe and slows enemy movement speed by 25% in a 500 aoe *'''Cost: '''19